


Missing you

by hanny_hasy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, F/F, Madokami, Masturbation, girls, yeah thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17: Masturbation<br/>... this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

OTP Porn Challenge: Day 17: Masturbation

Fandom: Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
Pairing: Homura x Madoka

Missing you

I miss her so much. The only purpose in my life was to protect her - Madoka. But I failed. In the end she was the one who saved us all, by sacrificing herself. I want to be with her again, but I know that’s impossible. She is a goddess now. For me she has always been a goddess. What frustrates me the most is that even when I die, I can’t be with her. I’ll never be able to go to the place where she is.

Sometimes, when I’m alone in my bed, I feel a desperate desire. I want her to touch me – in a way nobody has ever touched me. My hand wanders under the blanket and brushes over my chest. I close my eyes and imagine that my hand is her’s. The light touch felt good, that’s why I stroke over my breast again. Especially when I touch my nipples I feel a tingling sensation. Through my nightgown I feel that my nipples become hard and a bit swollen. I go on with massaging my breasts and twirling my nipples, imagining that it is Madoka who caresses me. I wish I could feel her hands stroking over my bosom and feel her tongue playing with my erected nipples.

After my breast got enough attention my hands wander lower. I sleep without underpants and so I just ruck up my nightdress. When I touch my pussy, I notice that it is already wet. Under my blanket it is too hot and so I push it onto the floor. Now, I’m lying on the bed with bare lower body and my hand on my vagina. Somehow, it turns me on to imagine that Madoka watches me from above. Gently I stroke along my slit and finally I reach my most sensitive spot. I rub my clit and thrust my hip against my hand. Some moments later I try to insert a finger into my hole. Because everything is slippery this works well. I push my finger in and out with thrusting movements, while moaning Madoka’s name. How would it feel to have her finger fucking me? I would never know.

I increase the speed of my movements and try to stimulate my clit at the same time. I feel that special feeling that tells me that my orgasm is near. After a few more rubs and thrusts I twitch uncontrollable and behind my eyes I see stars - and than something strange happens. I feel a feather light touch on my lips. I don’t know if it was just imagination, but I would swear that the touch was real.

“Madoka? Are you here?” I whisper into the dark night.

The curtains move in respond. I’m sure she was here! With a bright blush, but happy, I cover myself and go to sleep.

 

_In the infinite universe there is a goddess watching over all living things. She is all alone in the never ending darkness. But she has a ray of hope. In some nights she would visit a young human girl. The only one, who hasn’t forgot about her. The one she loved._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is my first Madoka Magica fic.  
> Love, Hanny


End file.
